Indelével
by Roonil W
Summary: Espero que você possa acabar com minha confusão, com minha tristeza e com minha saudade. Espero que você perdoe esse meu jeito sem noção. Ainda não tivemos nosso tempo. SONGFIC com Plain White T's. slash, bein!


* * *

Para minha filhota.  
Nana, papai te ama.

* * *

**Indelével**

_Por Roonil Wazlib_

* * *

**Sentado aqui completamente sozinho  
Apenas tentando pensar em algo para fazer  
Tentando pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa  
Apenas para me impedir de pensar em você  
Mas você sabe que não está funcionando  
Porque você é tudo que está em minha mente  
Um pensamento sobre você é o suficiente  
Para deixar o resto do mundo para trás**

Tudo bem, hoje será o dia.

Posso confessar que por muito tempo esqueci desse dia ou tentei não criar falsas expectativas de que em algum momento a hora chegaria. Mas no momento seguinte já estava eu esbravejando pelos cantos. Alguns resmungos e perguntas que eu sabia não terem respostas óbvias. Por que eu tentava mudar e acaba agindo sempre do mesmo jeito impulsivo, exagerado e idiota?

Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Eu não devia te permitido aquilo.

Ainda somos amigos?

O fato era que eu não via Harry há meses. Nove meses, treze dias e dezoito horas mais precisamente. Depois da grande batalha tivemos alguns momentos juntos, aos quais me agarro em noites de solidão. Depois ele precisou partir e eu precisei deixá-lo.

Eu teria Hermione, certo? Ou não. Digamos que ela se cansou de um cara triste, ou desistiu antes mesmo de se cansar. Na verdade, ela estava dando voltas ao mundo com sua bolsa na Primeira Classe de Medibruxos e Curandeiros, há décadas um dos cursos mais cobiçados. Ela conseguira, ele conseguira, eu conseguira.

Meu estágio corria perfeitamente bem, sem falsa modéstia afirmo que sou muito bom no que faço, isso porque sei muito bem que nasci para isso. Quem me dera ter a determinação que tenho como empreendedor, administrando meus sentimentos.

A tristeza, essa sim era fruto de algo a mais deixado para trás: eu amo Harry, com todos meus sentidos e direções. Já perdi tanto tempo tentando esquecer muito, que já nem lembro mais o que eu devo esquecer. Tanto tempo tristonho, cabisbaixo, junto de Hermione, pra descobrir que era aquilo que me curaria: a amizade _dele_.

Mas ele não era e nunca seria meu (seria?). Era óbvio que Harry Potter tornaria-se o embaixador da paz por todas colônias de bruxos e bruxas do mundo. Até que essas voltas, idas e vindas não cessassem, nenhum amigo teria vez. Quem dirá o amante?

**Bom, eu não pretendia que fosse tão longe como foi  
E eu não pretendia me aproximar tanto e dividir o que nós dividimos  
E eu não pretendia me apaixonar, mas me apaixonei  
E você não pretendia me corresponder, mas eu sei que correspondeu**

Estava abrindo uma garrafa do melhor vinho, segundo o Italiano entroncado do armazém em minha rua, quando a campainha tocou. Esperei que meu coração saltitasse, mas em vez disso ele se aquietou, e no segundo seguinte a primeira coisa em que pensei foi: pantufas.

Harry chegaria molhado por causa da chuva tropical da Califórnia (ele nunca se acostumaria com o clima do meu novo endereço) e precisaria de pantufas no lugar dos sapatos encharcados. Ele era muito ruim com aquele feitiço de secar-se e esquentar-se, e eu mais ainda.

"_Harry, estou congelando!" disse eu esfregando uma mão na outra, tentando esquentá-las._

"_Ron, você prometeu me esperar" disse Harry, vendo sua respiração gélida dissipar-se no ar da noite e embaçar os óculos. "Apenas mais alguns minutos."_

_Segurei com meus dedos um pedaço de manga e passei desajeitado em seus óculos, ele desequilibrou-se por causa de sua posição e instintivamente segurei-o pelo ombro com a outra mão._

_Ele arrepiou-se intensamente e me olhou com um sorriso nos olhos. Eu guardei aquela cena junto com minhas mãos entre as coxas._

_Estávamos no sétimo andar, atrás de uma tapeçaria antiga, no fundo do corredor, perto de janelas escancaradas por onde o vento adentrava sibilante._

"_Tudo bem, eu prometi, eu espero."_

"_Enquanto Malfoy não sai da Sala Precisa, quero te pedir uma coisa."_

"_Que é?"_

"_É sobre... Você não sabe aquele feitiço pra esquentar?" olhou fixamente de minhas mãos pálidas para meus dentes que rangiam de frio._

"_Sei, mas vou acabar me queimando e..." parei de supetão. Ele havia pego minhas mãos e colocado-as no meio das suas. Aquilo fora tão idiota e... bom ao mesmo tempo, que eu simplesmente petrifiquei._

"_Ginny,"começou. "eu e ela... bem, você sabe. É que às vezes parece que você fica muito irritado e..."._

"_Harry, por que esse papo...?" senti minhas pernas amortecerem-se de nervosismo e frio. Mas em minha negação íntima, preferia fingir que só existia o frio._

"_Viu? Começou a se irritar e..."_

"_Eu não estou irritado!" falei irritado._

"_Então está com ciúmes!" apertou brevemente minhas mãos._

"_É claro!" disse depois de algum tempo. "Ginny é minha irmã!"_

"_Ah, então é ciúmes dela?" _

"_E de quem mais...?" o frio não permitiu que eu sentisse calor ao receber o toque rápido de seus lábios nos meus. Mas minhas mãos estavam quentes, minhas mãos e meu coração._

"_Aquele dia no vestiário..." falamos juntos. Iríamos recordar dos outros beijos tímidos que eclodiram no meio de nossa tensão intensa por diversas vezes, no entanto, deixamos pra outra hora, talvez pra outros beijos... E mesmo num frio rascante, senti minhas bochechas corarem__._

Larguei a garrafa, ajeitei minha camisa, caminhei até o hall, respirei fundo, controlei alguns segundos de euforia e abri a porta.

Não era ele.

Minutos depois de despachar um colega estagiário e suas notas sobre faturamentos, voltei minha atenção para o vinho.

Instantaneamente ocorreu-me uma idéia horrível: e se Harry não viesse? Tentei abortá-la enquanto lavava duas taças e deixava-as posicionadas perto de alguns petiscos na mesa de centro.

Deixei o vinho pronto ao lado das taças, ajeitei meu cabelo, acendi algumas velas na estante lateral. Abri e fechei várias vezes as portas de correr da sacada. Sentei-me no sofá.

Então, cada vez mais inquieto, cada vez mais pessimista, resolvi tomar um pouco do vinho. Peguei a maior caneca e me servi apenas de um gole, que permaneceu em minha garganta alguns minutos antes de eu tomar mais outro, mais outro e mais quatro goles seguidos. Aquilo nunca me fizera bem: vinho, frio e saudade.

**Você sabe que os feriados se aproximam  
Eu não quero passá-los sozinho  
Lembranças de época de natal com você  
Vão simplesmente me matar se eu estiver sozinho**

"_Já abriu seus presentes?" perguntei quando sentei-me ao seu lado na janela, assistindo o primeiro raio de sol despontar no horizonte._

"_Ainda não."_

"_Tem idéia do que ganhou?"_

"_Pedi uma coisa que não posso ganhar no Natal."_

"_Eu espero ganhar uma luva, sempre ando com as mãos congeladas."_

"_Posso esquentá-las?" perguntou-me rapidamente com o olhar fixo nos montes ao longe._

"_Harry, não precisa, estou bem..."_

"_Acho que esse talvez possa ser nosso último Natal juntos" disse-me ele pegando minhas mãos, arrepiando-se brevemente e me encarando._

"_Não seja dramático, Harry."_

"_Não fuja da verdade, Ron."_

"_Quero que você saiba que aconteça o que acontecer, vamos continuar sendo amigos pro resto de nossas vidas."_

"_Nada vai acontecer" disse eu seguro. "No máximo vamos é ficar mais grudados e..." calei-me de repente, pesando minhas palavras. Harry soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e não pude deixar de rir também._

"_Por que você ainda se esconde, Ron?"_

_Abracei-o, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. E juntos, sentados lado a lado, vendo um novo dia nascer, selamos mudos o compromisso de sermos amigos para a eternidade. Aconteça o que acontecer._

**Eu sei que não é a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer  
Simplesmente parece que nós não conseguimos fazer dar certo  
Mas o que eu não daria para ter mais uma chance essa noite  
Mais uma chance hoje à noite**

Acordei assustado e zonzo.

Estava sentado numa poltrona na sacada, havia pego no sono sob o relento, depois de ter tomado duas garrafas de vinho e gritado para a noite escura o quanto eu era a porra de um pamonha sentimental.

Então ouvi uma voz. Percebi logo depois que havia uma coberta sobre meu corpo, mas eu não havia pego coberta nenhuma.

"...porta aberta e entrei. Você não era assim Ron" foi quando ele apareceu sob a luz da sala. Primeiro vi suas pernas metidas numa calça jeans e depois seu tronco, seu rosto pálido, seus cabelos, o sorriso de sempre, talvez um pouco cansado, mas feliz. Céus, como ele era surpreendentemente lindo! E por que diabos a noite ficara tão fria?

**E eu não pretendia te encontrar lá  
Quando nós éramos apenas crianças  
E eu não pretendia te dar arrepios  
Pelo modo como eu beijo**

Não consegui falar enquanto sentia seu corpo me levando pra dentro de casa e quando, ainda tonto, caí na cama. Ele secou meus cabelos com uma toalha e tirou meus sapatos antes de puxar as cobertas por cima de mim. Ficou sentado e eu deitado de lado, de costas para ele.

Eu não sabia o que falar, como me explicar, que perguntas fazer, que deixas eu poderia dar tentando provar que eu não conseguia mais negar e... e... Harry, me perdoe, aquele vinho era pra ser _nosso_.

Mas nada me ocorreu como sempre, apenas meu eu tapado e meu eu ridiculamente apaixonado juntos e a vontade de desfrutar daquela segurança magnífica que ele me impunha para sempre.

**E eu não pretendia me aproximar tanto e dividir o que nós dividimos  
E eu não pretendia me apaixonar, mas me apaixonei**

"Pantufas" consegui sussurrar. Ele riu.

"Não, eu te trouxe luvas de presente, Ron. Não pantufas" e apontou para um pacote dourado em meu criado mudo.

"Eu prefiro que você me esquente" e no ímpeto de minha coragem (ou seria loucura?), alcancei seu braço e puxei-o para junto de mim. Segurei-o, obrigando-o a deitar-se na mesma posição que eu e me abraçar por trás.

**Oh por favor, amor, você não vai pegar minha mão?  
Nós não temos mais nada para provar**

E então, coloquei sua mão em meu coração, porque palavras já não eram suficientes. Talvez gestos, talvez... Eu sempre fui uma porta em demonstrar sentimentos.

Mas ele me entendeu, como sempre o fazia. E beijou várias vezes meus cabelos, afagando-os, apertando de leve minhas mãos já não mais frias e arrepiando-se, já não mais de frio.

E antes de adormecer, pude sentir nossos batimentos no mesmo compasso e uma voz ao longe sibilando vivamente _"aconteça o que acontecer"_. Porque sempre fora assim entre Harry e eu; nada poderia apagar.

**Não diga que você não me correspondeu, porque você sabe que o fez  
Não, você não pretendia me corresponder  
Mas correspondeu**

**

* * *

**_Fim_

* * *

Música: **A Lonely September – Plain White T's** .

_Letra original_: http:// www. letras. terra. com. br/ plain-white-ts /444688/

_Tradução_: http:// www. letras. terra. com. br/ plain-white-ts /547092/

(sem os espaços, dik)

* * *

**N/A:** A música combina melhor sua melodia com a fic do que a letra em si (mas a letra é duper foda também ^^).

Essa fic escrevi á seis meses já e quando vi o chall de ficlet logo adaptei-a. Me arrepiei por ver que o item do vinho + bônus eu já tinha escrito muito antes do chall *medo*.

Anyway, lendo-a novamente pareceu que o Ronald está meio emo e exagerado, mas é que sempre achei o Ron meio sem noção e com o Harry ele nunca fez as coisas 100% certas, talvez por nervosismo, medo ou sei lá.

_Indelével_ no dicionário houassis: o que não se pode apagar; adj.

Eu amo esse ship, obrigado por ler, folk (:

* * *


End file.
